memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Time and Again (episode)
Unnamed Planet Even if there's no official page, doesn't the planet from this episode deserve it's own entry? If one already exists, I don't see it. I wouldn't know what to call it, but I guess the name the Star Charts book uses is good enough, with the caveat that it's noted it's not an official name. - Lt. Washburn 21:59, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :Cane be found here, though there isn't much yet. --Jörg 22:01, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Objection: Hindu-Arabic Numerals used on the chronometers ... ... how convenient for the characters. And the viewers. : Or Hodgkin's Law of Parallel Planetary Development. --Alan 16:21, 31 July 2007 (UTC) X-O I've removed the following note from the bg info section, as I don't see the relevance of it to either the section or the article in general: :Several times in the marketplace on the episode, a man is seen carrying a package with the letters X-O written on them. Can anyone explain the relevance?! --Defiant 12:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Unless there's something discussed by the production crew (etc), then no real relevance to MA I don't think. -- sulfur 12:22, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Nitpick *When the first guard at the power plant is shot, the covering on the ground has a visible wrinkle caused by the actor's foot sliding along the cover. Removed per MA:NIT.--31dot 03:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Chicken and the Egg Paradox This episode seems to contradict itself with a cruical flaw in the script. The catastrophe on the planet is caused by the Voyageur crew trying to rescue Janeway and Paris, who were trapped there because they were investigating that very catastrophe. However, in order for the catastrophe to occur, the Voyageur had to be present on the planet, at the flashpoint, no less. As we see at the end of the episode, the Voyageur crew never would have even stepped foot on the planet when first encountering the planet, let alone be at and cause the flashpoint of the catastrophe in the first place. So how could the catastrophe have occurred in the first place if Janeway & Paris would never have set foot on the planet? To drive the point home, the TNG episode Cause and Effect did this right, in that there is something about the anomaly and/or the destruction of the Enterprise that causes the time-loop, and on each loop, they have the chance to make changes in future loops until it is broken. But the loop has a clear and logical beginning; when a time rift first caused the USS Bozeman to be thrown into the future and collide with the Enterprise. However, in Time and Again, I can think of no logical way that the catastrophe could have first occurred. I think this should be discussed in the article. Ouizardus 18:30, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :I disagree. What you're talking about amounts to little more than a nitpick, which are not approved of here on MA. See Memory Alpha:Nitpick to find out more about this issue. --Defiant 18:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) ::In other words, yes you are making interesting points worthy of discussion in the appropriate forums. But unfortunately Memory Alpha is not such a forum and adding such a note to the article will just be removed per MA policy :)Distantlycharmed 20:58, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Arabic numerals Judging from the clock displays this civilization seems to have Arabic numerals. 18:11, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sure that was done for the benefit of the audience. 31dot (talk) 20:46, November 20, 2014 (UTC)